The Otherworlder
by Red-Disa
Summary: When Iris Rouse was hatching her diabolical plan to grow a warlock army, it wasn't only Clary who was captured that day. A strange girl with unusual abilities is rescued by Alec from Iris's basement. Alec and Magnus take it upon themselves to try a solve an ancient mystery and help a lost soul find their true identity. This is a sweet, fluffy Malec adventure story.


**The Otherworlder**

Part 1

Tamara Wright was being held captive in a place that can only be described as a dungeon. Logically she presumed it was the basement of her captors' home. Either way, she was terrified. She sat in complete darkness staring ahead into the nothingness. The ground was wet and cold beneath her and she gave an involuntary shiver.

_Stay calm Tamara. __She thought. __Don't give up now. Just focus. _

Tamara pressed her hands against one another until she felt warmth grow. As she parted her hands there were thin strings of electrical charge at her finger tips. They omitted a blue light, just bright enough to just see the space around her. She was in a small room. Against the wall to her right was a large iron door without a handle, and against the wall to her left, a small gate with thick iron bars. Beyond that, there was little else. Within seconds the small streams of electricity went out and she was plunged back into darkness. Her powers were severely limited in this space. Breathing deeply, she tried to collect her thoughts. Tamara couldn't believe that she had landed herself in this situation. Instead of heeding the warning her mother left her, she did the exact opposite of "don't go looking for answers!". Now she found herself a prisoner, the consequence of her own defiance and an arrogant belief in her own abilities. She had no idea how much time had passed. She had no reference to go by. If felt as if she had spent hours scouring every corner of the room, looking for a way to escape. Her fingers were bleeding from scratching at every hinge and loose stone. After some more time passed, she finally heard sounds. There was a mumble of voices, and a door slammed. Tamara started shouting as loud as she could.

"Help! Someone, help me!"

There was no response, but she didn't stop screaming. She screamed until her voice was horse.

"He.. hello... who is there? Where am I?" A quivering voice finally yelled back.

_Another prisoner! _Tamara leapt to her feet.

"I think we're in a basement, trapped by that warlock. Can you see anything? Do you have a window? We have to get out of here!"

"I have a small window, I can't see much though, the door is bolted shut. Who are you?" replied the voice.

"My name is Tamara. That witch doped me, and I woke up here. Who are you? Do you know what she wants with us?"

"I'm Clary," replied the girl. "Iris said something about making me a host for a demon baby. She wants to build a warlock army. That's all I remember before I passed out. But listen, I have a friend waiting for me. He will know something is up I..." her voice trailed off with the sudden sound of cranking gears as a lever was pulled. Tamara could hear the sound of stone scrapping from the left side of the room. The side with the iron gate.

"What's happening, I can't see anything," she screamed in panic.

"Oh god, there is a gate opening...I... I think something's inside!" Clary's voice choked out her words.

Tamara heard heavy breathing and grunts from what she could only imagine some sort of animal.

"It's a demon!" shouted Clary and all chaos broke lose. Tamara heard scuffles coming from the next chamber. She stared hard into the darkness trying to see anything at all. She clapped her hands and small sparks spluttered in every direction.

_Absolutely_ _useless!_

_A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she raised her hands in preparation. _She heard claws scrape the ground and sensed movement as something scurried towards her. She dove forward, dodging the attack. The second time she wasn't so lucky. Creaturely hands with sharp claws shredded her jeans and ripped her legs. She kicked and punched, but the creature had immense power.

_I'm so sorry mom! I'm so sorry Mary.__ She thought with sadness, realizing that she has lost the fight._

The creature had her pinned down when suddenly the dungeon door flew open. Light burst into the room. Tamara was blinded for a second, but could make out a tall, dark figure, arms poised with a bow, he let an arrow go. The demon collapsed on top of her. Its incredible weight knocking her down. The last thing she remembered was being picked up in someone's arms, blinding sunlight, swirling colours and then darkness.

Part 2

Alec Lightwood pulled his arrow out of the demon's head. The wound leaked black ichor. Using his boot, he kicked the lifeless creature off the girl who lay beneath it. She was passed out cold. She had long blonde hair and elf like features which made him think she might be one of the fair folk. Her clothes were torn to shreds and her body lined with gashes. He hurriedly checked her pulse and was relieved to find that she was still alive. However, as he pressed his fingers against her neck, he noticed somethings strange. Her skin had an iridescent shimmer. The color of her skin would change ever so slightly with pressure.

_Like fish scales. _He thought. _What are you?_

He heard footsteps behind him, and Clary rushed to joined him by his side.

"Tamara? Oh my god!" Clary knelt next to the girl's frail form.

"She is alive, but we really need to get out of here."

Alec took off his jacket and Clary hers. As they bundled the girl up Clary attempted to put her arm through the jacket sleeve, but the moment she took her hand, she felt an electric shock and saw a bright blue spark flicker.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"She isn't human. I'm not sure what she is. Let's get her to Magnus. I don't think we should take her to the Clave just yet. She has been through enough today."

Alec scooped Tamara up and he and Clary hurried out of the basement.

Part 3

Magnus Bane was deeply engrossed in a publication on remote portal summoning when his front door slammed open. He sensed Nephilim energy and something else, something strange and completely unknown.

_This can't be good. _

Coming into his living room he saw Alec and Clary, looking flustered and frazzled. Alec was carrying what appeared to be a girl, but Magnus sensed something otherworldly about her.

"What's going on? And what is that?"

Clary guiltily told Magnus about her visit to Iris, how she had been tricked and captured by her, and how she had discovered Tamara. Magnus made a disapproving clicking noise and gestured to Alec to take the girl to the guest room. He followed them into the room as Alec lay Tamara onto the bed. Magnus immediately healed her wounds and magicked her some comfortable clothing. Alec and Clary waited outside the door to the room.

"Will she be ok," pressed Clary urgently when Magnus emerged.

"She will be fine. But I must tell you, I've never seen anything quite like her. She isn't human, Shadowhunter nor Downworlder." Magnus said stroking his chin in thought.

"You made the right decision to bring her here."

Jace arrived shortly after and took a shaken Clary back to The Institute. Alec and Magnus shared a pot of tea on his balcony while Tamara slept.

"What were you thinking Alec? Taking Clary to Iris. You should have spoken to me first. I could have told you that everything comes with a price with that warlock!".

"I know" Alec hung his head. His shoulders slumped.

"I just felt desperate to make things right. I thought we might as well give it a shot." He sighed heavily and Magnus could feel Alec's pain through the motion of his body. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Alec, sitting down next to him he put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a deep embrace. Alec held him back tightly, burying his head in Magnus' neck. Magnus could feel wet tears against his skin. He didn't move or say anything. He just held onto Alec in silence. Alec never admitted how he felt about things. But having killed Jocelyn, ripping her heart from her chest and then watching himself do it while standing beside Clary, had devastated him. It was the first time Magnus was seeing through Alec's walls. Alec thought himself too strong for demonic possession, let alone doing something as horrific as killing Clary's mom. Eventually they pulled away from each other. Magnus leaned forward and kissed his tears from one cheek and then the next, making his way down to Alec's full lips. Kissing him tenderly he ran his hands through Alec's thick, dark hair.

_Woah I'm falling hard for this beautiful boy._

Alec kissed him back then took another deep breath, this time it sounded like a sigh of relief. Taking Magnus' hands, he looked at him deep in his eyes.

"Thank you." Was all he said. But the two words held so much meaning.

A smash from the living room shattered the moment. They turned to see a pale Tamara standing with broken glass at her feet. Looking up at them she asked in a shaken voice, "Where... am I?"

Part 4

Tamara opened her eyes to find herself staring up at a high ceiling. She was lying in a soft bed of white goose down duvet and pillows. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. A small stream of light came through the window and she imagined it must be around dusk. The room smelt of sandalwood and cinnamon.

_Hmm... maybe I'll sleep for 5 more minutes._

She rolled on her side and lifted her hand to place under her cheek. She noticed the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. Light pink, silk.

_How nice. Where did I get this?_

It was in that moment that her memories rushed back. Iris, the basement, Clary...and then the demon. A painful gasp escaped her lips and she sat up quickly in the bed. She remembered the creature clawing at her legs. She looked down. She was wearing matching silk pink pyjama pants. She rolled them up. There were no scratches. She peered through the top of her pants. No scratches. She noticed the panties she wore were not hers either. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed.

_What the hell is going on? Whose clothes are these? Where am I now? This feels like a never-ending nightmare._

As panic began to set in_, _the room started to spin.

_Oh no, no, no. I am not passing out again!_

Tamara threw off the blanket and clumsily got to her feet. She staggered back and forth before she felt stable and made her way to the door of the room. She heard soft voices come from somewhere nearby. Trying to be stealthy, but more in attempt to hold herself up, she slid along the wall of the corridor until she entered a large living room area. The room was cosy with beautiful antique furniture, warm woods, book cases and interesting, unique art at every turn. Her eyes fell on an antique looking drinks trolley and a carafe of water. Suddenly, she realized how parched she was and rushed for the water. As quickly as she raised the carafe to her lips, it slipped between her fingers and smashed on the floor at her feet. She heard a chair scratch. Looking up and out onto a terrace, two faces stared back at her. She felt her voice catch in her dry throat as she stammered.

"Where... am I?"

One of the men jumped to his feet.

"Oh sweetie, I should have left water by your bed." The man looked from eastern decent and wore shimmering smoky eyeshadow. He waved his hands and she saw his many rings glint in the light. All of a sudden, the broken glass on the ground disappeared and a new glass of water stood on the trolley. She looked at the glass, then back at the man and yelled,

"You're a warlock!"

She opened her hand and a stream of electricity shot out in his direction. She was not about to be captured again. The man immediately blocked her with a magical shield of some kind. She tried to turn and run, but she felt her body give away beneath her. Gentle hands caught her as she fell. Alec thought she might try run and had dashed forward during the commotion. He caught her and eased her down onto the couch.

"Take it easy Tamara. We're here to help you. I promise."

"You... you're the one that saved me. From that creature?".

"I did. You need to trust us and let us help you."

She felt the other man come to her other side with the glass of water in his hand.

"My name is Magnus, and this is Alec. Drink some water you're dehydrated."

She sipped the cool water and felt her head lighten and the world seem to slow down. Taking deep breaths, she gulped down the rest of the water and sat up straight between the two men.

"You know, not all warlocks are crazy like Iris. We're actually quite nice and really very charming." Magnus winked at her.

"Are you also a warlock?" She turned to look at Alec.

"I'm a Shadowhunter. We kill demons, like the one that attacked you."

"Warlocks and Shadowhunters are fairly common around Brooklyn, but what, may I ask, are you my dear?" asked Magnus, the curiosity evident in his voice.

Tamara thought about her options and about what had happened in the last 24 hours. She was at a complete loss at what to do next, but something in her gut told her that she could trust these men.

"Good question. It's the same question that brought me to Iris' in the first place. I have some clues and I have been following a few leads," she replied thoughtfully.

"This sounds like an interesting story. Perhaps one you could tell us over dinner? You must be starving?" suggested Magnus.

"I don't actually remember when last I ate."

"That settles it. Chicken or beef?"

Part 5

Tamara, Alec and Magnus sat at the dinner table. Upon Tamara's "chicken" request Magnus has conjured up an exotic roast Guinea Fowl with vegetables, paired with a vintage Shiraz. Tamara had also expressed her discomfort at dining in pink pyjamas and Magnus presented her with a more suitable jeans and t-shirt ensemble that made her feel more comfortable.

"...after I couldn't find Clary, I assumed the worst, I rushed into the basement seconds after Clary had blown the thing to smithereens," Alec explained.

"But how? Surely Iris confiscated her Stele" Asked Magnus, popping a forkful of succulent roast in his mouth.

"Hmm... what underrated protein," he mumbled while chewing.

"She drew a rune..."

"A rune?" exclaimed both Magnus and Tamara at the same time. Magnus out of surprise, Tamara out of confusion.

"She was able to destroy the demon with it. When she saw me, she alerted me to Tamara in the next cell."

"Alec, I can't thank you enough!" Tamara looked across the table at Alec and Magnus.

"Thank you, both of you. I was in over my head."

Tamara took a swig of wine and for the first time, shared her story:

"I was adopted as a baby, by a wonderful woman, Mary-Beth. When I was about 8 years old, we both started to realize that I was different. My skin could change colour, sometimes it would blend with the surroundings, like a camouflage, and my hands would electrocute her whenever we touched. Clueless with what to do, she came up with an idea to tell people that I have Xeroderma, a severe clinical aversion to sunlight. That way we could hide my skin and I could wear gloves to school, that way I couldn't electrocute anyone. We kept my secret my whole life. When I was a kid I used to love reading comic books, I imaged I must be some sort of mutant. I daydreamed about using my powers to save people or fight injustice, like the superheroes from my books. But Mary made me promise to keep it a secret. She was convinced bad things would happen if anyone were to find out. She loves me so much. I don't think she knew what else to do. It was only when I left home to come to university in New York, that I really started to try figure it all out. I studied science, even specialized in genetics, but I found no answers. Last summer I went home to visit Mary. She was moving out of my childhood home and I went to get some of my old things. I found an old teddy bear of mine that had arrived with me when the adoption agency had dropped me off as a baby. I'm quite sentimental and decided to keep the old thing. He was pretty grimy after all these years, so I threw him into the wash. This is when everything changed for me. When I took him out the drier, I saw that the back of his neck had been torn, and a piece of paper was sticking out. I carefully peeled it apart, I could still make out the writing. It was from my biological mother. In the letter she called me Rey. She said that she loved me, that's she was so sorry to leave me, but this world wanted us dead. She said that I would be safer hidden amongst the humans. That we are not from this planet and that nobody can ever know. I had to "become human" at all costs if I wanted to survive. Lastly, she said she would try find me when I turned 18. And if she didn't, it would be because she is dead. When I found the letter, I was already 20." Tamara paused for a moment and looked out the window, at the lights of the New York skyscrapers against the backdrop of a velvety black sky.

"I never told Mary about the letter. I kept it a secret and looked at it every evening before bed. It isn't much, but it's something. I had a mother who had loved me, who gave me up to protect me. And I have these strange abilities because I am not human. But the more I thought about these things the more curious I became. I started researching everything from the occult to alien conspiracy theories. I was obsessed. One day I walked into a book store that was filled from ceiling to floor with occult books and the air had a strange, mystical whimsy to it. The same feeling that I get from this apartment. The owner of the shop seemed very surprised that I could see the shop at all, let alone be able to browse the books. Regardless, he let me look around and I started to come back every day to read, and eventually ask him questions. We became friends and I opened up to him about my "condition". Mr Shelley became just as curious as I about my heritage. What a sweet old man. He helped me find some ancient texts describing a lost people that came from the clouds. A people who could harness the power of a storm at their fingertips and could vanish into thin air. But these people were persecuted. Not human, nor Nephilim nor Downworlder. The Orakart, they were called. A powerful vampire, Visigoth King Alaric, the one who orchestrated the fall of the Roman Empire, demanded that all Orakart be hunted down and killed. That their vile Otherwordly blood be vanquished from this world. According to the ancient texts the Orakart were hunted into extinction. The activity even became a sport. Clearly not all were killed." Tamara took a deep breath followed by a large sip of wine. She looked relieved as she glanced at her companions who were staring at her from across the table.

"This is the first time I've spoken about this to anyone besides Mr Shelley. And he is dead. Murdered. I found him slaughtered in the book store. I had no idea what to do, or who to call, so I just ran away." Tears welled behind her eyes as she fiddled with the stem of the wine glass.

"That's when I decided to seek out Iris Rouse. She had come into the book store once before, asking to look at some of the ancient archives. After she had left, Mr Shelley told me she was a warlock and could do magic. I thought that because she was reading ancient archive magic, maybe she knew a bit about the Orakart. And that, my fellas, is how ended up in the terrible situation Alec and Clary found me in." Tamara leaned heavily back in her chair and finished her wine.

"Woah. Tamara, the girl from out of space! When I woke up this morning I didn't know that today would be the day I discover aliens exist." proclaimed Magnus, breaking the silence. "I'm awfully sorry about Mr Shelley, I heard about his murder, he was a victim of one of Valentines goons, he was killed for with-holding information. He died a hero," said Magnus leaned forward and topping up everyone's glass.

"Valentine is a rouge Shadowhunter, a menace to this world. He is a huge problem for all of us right now" interjected Alec. He ran his hands through his hair and looked deep in thought. Alec was Shadowhunter deep to his core. His internal compass made him loyal and protective towards the Shadowhunter legacy, to such an extent that he often felt tense and on edge. Tamara's story made Alec uneasy.

"Orakart, I've never heard anything them, and I've studied Shadowhunter history since I could first read. I wonder if the Clave hid these ancient texts from us on purpose, or perhaps they thought the story was just a myth." Alec stood up and started to pace the room.

"Did the texts say how the Orakart got here? Was it by something like a space ship?"

"I don't know, all the book said was that Orakart arrived in search of a new home." Tamara shrugged. "I can't help but think there must be other people who know about us."

"Your story has seriously tickled my interest young lady. I've been alive for a very long time and I've never heard anything quite like it." Magnus caught Alec's eye and he could tell that they were in agreement. "We will help you find out where you come from, and what to do about those remarkable abilities of yours."

"Really? I don't know what I did to deserve meeting the two of you!" Tamara jumped up with excitement. "Thank you!"

Part 6

After dinner the trio enjoyed a cognac out on the terrace. It was a beautiful warm summers evening. Alec sat silently, deep in contemplation, while Magnus told stories about the origin of Shadowhunter's and Downworlder's. Tamara hang onto his every word, fascinated. Eventually she let out a huge yawn and Magnus offered her the guest room for the night.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see the letter from your mother. Sometimes my magic can help me see things that would normally be missed, especially considering the note was damaged"

"Of course, I will go get it in the morning," said Tamara standing up.

"It's Jocelyn's funeral tomorrow," Alec said somberly. "But please, let me know what you find out." Tamara's heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine how he felt. After thanking them one last time she headed to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I like her," said Magnus a matter-of-factly as he stood up and made his way to Alec's side on the patio double couch. Alec looked tired and had dark rings under his eyes.

"You look exhausted," said Magnus, reaching out and cupping Alec's cheek in his hand.

"I'll survive," Alec replied with a small smile, "this was a crazy day".

"Well, I kind of expected some level of crazy when I decided to get involved with a Shadowhunter." Magnus pointed out mockingly. "You know, you're welcome to stay over too. I can take the couch if you're uncomfortable with sharing a bed." Magnus suspected that Alec didn't have much experience in the dating realm and didn't want to add any pressure.

"I think it's best if I am at The Institute in the morning, to help with the funeral arrangements," said Alec warily as he stood up. He swung his precious quiver and bow onto his back. Magnus joined him and they walked together to the front door.

"I wish the Clave would let me come tomorrow," he said, squeezing Alec's hand.

"Yeah well, the Clave has been clamping down on security, no Downworlder's are permitted for the ceremony," he responded angrily, squeezing Magnus' hand back.

"I'm so tired of these restrictions that literally make no sense. You and Jocelyn were friends for 25 years. It makes me sick that they won't let you come!"

Magnus felt a pain in his heart with Alec's words. He too had not fully processed what had happened and had no sense of closure. Magnus seldomly showed agitation, but it was clear by the way he briskly turned away from Alec and yanked the jacket from the coat hook. As he turned back, Alec stood directly before him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"I swear, one day I will be in a position to change the rules at The Institute. I respect the Clave enough to know that this is not the way it should be." Fire burned in Alec's eyes as he stared at Magnus. Magnus felt the passion radiating off him and he admired his fortitude. In that moment Magnus never felt more attracted to Alec. After all these millennia of existence, there was never a person who made Magnus feel more alive and with purpose. Magnus took Alec by the collar and pulled his face towards his. Their lips met with force and sunk into one another in a sweet, tender kiss. Alec found his hands around Magnus' waist and he felt himself wanting to pull Magnus' body against his. Resisting the urge Alec's landed a final soft kiss on Magnus' cheek before stepping away and out the front door, "I'll text you tomorrow," he said with a wave.

Part 7

The following morning Magnus accompanied Tamara to her down town student apartment. He was happy for the distraction and he quite enjoyed Tamara's company. She happily told him about her research project on genetic mutations and he noticed the spring in her step as she told him her plans to become a researcher at the university. Even though it was sweltering hot, Tamara wore a hoodie zipped to her neck, hood up over her head and large sunglasses and gloves. He could see the beads of sweat forming on the bridge of her nose.

"So Shadowhunter's and Downworlder's have this ability to cast a glamour over ourselves, so that Mundane's don't see our sometimes-strange appearances. For example, Shadowhunter's like to hide their runes," explained Magnus while they waited at the road crossing for the light to change.

"So, you have a glamour on right now?" asked Tamara incredulously.

Magnus leaned in close. His dark brown eyes suddenly changed to bright yellow cat eyes.

"Woah! That might be the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Tamara gasped in delight. Magnus laughed out loud,

"Oh, that's nothing. Wait until you meet some of our friends."

By the time the two reached Tamara's apartment they were laughing and babbling like old friends. "Ok, so please excuse my room-mates and anything weird they do or say," warned Tamara as she unlocked the door. The walked in on two hipster looking guys, one who's beard was truly wizardly and the other with a top knot wearing a pair of suspenders. Balancing dangerously on a bar stool was a girl whose afro was so large it nearly brushed the top of the ceiling. She was in the middle of throwing what looked like slices of cheese and ham at 'top knot' guy who had held a French loaf open above his head. Beard man was armed with bottles of ketchup and mustard. Hip-hop was blasting from the stereo and the three were laughing maniacally. It was a bizarre scene and the three stopped mid action gaping as Tamara and Magnus stepped into the room

"Tamara! You're just in time for lunch," grinned the girl. "New boyfriend?" she said winking.

"Uh, no, this is Magnus. Magnus this is Skylar, Jarred and Sev." The three waved awkwardly at Magnus. "Don't mind us we're just, ah, just collecting some lab notes." Tamara ushered Magnus through to her bedroom while her three roommates continued whatever they had walked in on. Tamara's room was cosy with an impressive computer set up. There were multiple screens which appeared to be running models. The walls were lined with books, a microscope stood on a table next to a rack with vials of interesting and only slightly concerning contents. Magnus plopped himself on a bean bag as Tamara pulled a large chemistry text book from the shelf. Pressed in the pages was the letter from her mother. The ink had run quite severely but it was still legible.

"May I," asked Magnus, reaching to take the letter. "Yes, please. If you can do anything to fix it, I would be so grateful." said Tamara. She sat on the chair at her computer and watched as Magnus muttered a strange sounding incantation and waved his hands over the page. He read through the letter once more.

"Ah, here is something I am not sure you noticed before. You see this symbol?" Magnus handed the letter back to Tamara pointing at the bottom of the page. She was amazed to see the letter look as good as new. At the bottom corner was a small square shape, cut through by a circle and a single line running through it vertically. She had first thought the scribble was her mother's signature, but now she could see it was superimposed geometric shapes.

"What does it mean?" She asked, looking at Magnus with a puzzled look.

"I am not sure, but I have seen it before."

"Where?"

"Alicante."

Part 8

Later that day Magnus, Tamara and Alec met up in Central Park at their planned rendezvous point. When Alec arrived, Tamara noticed how carefully Magnus watched Alec as he recounted the events of the day and the funeral.

"And Clary? How is she?" asked Magnus sounding concerned.

"Devastated, of course. Thankfully Jace and Izzy have not left her side. What's news with you two?" asked Alec, seemingly happy to put the day behind him. Magnus showed Alec a photo of the Orakart symbol he had snapped on his phone."

"I've never seen anything like this before," muttered Alec, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"Well, I think I have! It's carved on a fountain in Alicante. Amidst other rune symbols, it's difficult to spot at first glance."

Alec raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Really? I know Alicante like the back of my hand, so do many other Shadowhunters, it's not a big place you know. Surely something so out of place would be noticed?"

Magnus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not exactly obvious. Many centuries ago, I was visiting Alicante during a Shadowhunter convention that required Downworlder representation. We were staying in guest house near Dresden Square. One drunken evening we found ourselves finishing a bottle of wine at the foot of this renaissance water fountain"

"The marble fountain, with sculptures of animals and celestial beings?" inquired Alec.

"That's the one. I ended up, um, in the fountain, an accidental late-night swim shall we call it. That's when we spotted the symbol. There are runes carved around the central fountainhead. One near the water line, normally covered by water, was not like the rest."

"Whose we?"

"Camille and I…" Silence followed and Magnus and Alec's eyes locked. Tamara felt a strange tension between the two.

"Um, so, you didn't look into it further?" interjected Tamara, her voice like hammer to glass.

"No, I'll be frank, I didn't care much at the time." Magnus turned away from Alec. "I think we should go have a look at it. So far it's our only lead."

"Well, right now Downworlder's are forbidden from freely entering Alicante. We'd need to get permission which could take two or three weeks. How do you suppose to we get around it?" Alec said folding his arms, his shoulders squared. He made Tamara think of a stone wall.

"With some good old school disguises," Magnus said, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

Part 9

The plan stood as follows: Step one, Magnus would create a portal outside Alicante, near Lake Lyn. That way they wouldn't be detected on arrival. Step two, Tamara and Magnus needed to look like Shadowhunter's. They would trace some runes on each other and use a "slight, warlock-tweaked glamour" to obscure their Downworlder and Otherworlder aura's. Any stronger glamour could easily be detected by the Nephilim. Step three, Alec would introduce them as visiting Shadowhunter's and hopefully his father's high authority in the Clave would be enough to convince the guards at the gates so they can pass through quickly enough to not arise suspicion.

Magnus stepped through the portal into the woodlands that surround Lake Lyn. He turned around ready to catch Tamara but was surprised to see her walk through casually.

"You alright?" he asked her. "Usually first-time portal users feel motion sick and disorientated."

"Nope, I feel fine," she smiled at him and looked around admiring their surroundings. "This is so EPIC! I just travelled across the world. Through a portal! How does it work? Is it like a worm-hole? A shortcut through space and time? Can it work like time-travel machine? Can I travel to the future or the past? Oh-my-god! Can you send me back in time?" Tamara had to stop to take a breath. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"You're a true scientist my dear. I'll share everything I know about portal making with you. But honestly, we don't fully understand it all ourselves." said Magnus as he watched the portal shut behind Alec.

"But come, lets walk and talk rather. We need to get to the south entrance of Alicante before dark."

The three hiked through the forest with a strong, steady pace. Alec was glad to see Tamara was fit and didn't tire easily. She had a warrior spirit that Alec admired. She reminded him in some ways of Jace. She like to crack jokes and had a dry, sarcastic sense of humour. But she was also tough and unafraid. This trip to Idris was dangerous and he knew it would become very messy if they were to be caught. But he found himself sympathizing with Tamara's situation and he was as intrigued about the Orakart as Magnus. It was really the first time him and Magnus were doing something together that they were equally invested in. He realized that when they worked together, they made a good team. Thinking about Magnus as his partner made his heart swell and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Magnus made his world feel lighter and brighter and the more time they spent together the happier he felt.

"Alexander, Alec, ALEC! Hello?" Alec snapped out of thought as he felt Magnus grab his arm.

"Jeez, I didn't realize you were such a day dreamer," teased Magnus. "We're near the gates. Any final advice?"

"Just let me do the talking. The simpler we keep our exchange, the better."

"Right," said Magnus as he started sticking a thick, black, fake moustache onto his top lip.

"I have no words," said Alec, sniggering.

"Why, you no likey?" said Magnus puckering his lips and making kissing noises. "C'mon it's the oldest trick in the book. In fact, so old they will never see it coming." Magnus pulled on a beanie and some fingerless gloves. Along with the fake rune tattoos, the glamour spell, and without his signature eyeshadow look, Magnus looked like quite the bad-ass Shadowhunter. Luckily his normal style was so unique, that dressing like a Shadowhunter was possibly the last thing anyone would expect of him. Tamara didn't need such an elaborate disguise, other than the glamour to hide the iridescence of her skin. Alec thought that the fake runes would suffice as nobody knew her anyway. When they reached the gate, Alec felt some relief in recognizing one of the guard's people.

"Hey Tebs, how are you?" He chirped as they arrived at the gate. He turned back and winked at Tamara and Magnus.

Part 10

Turned out Alec knew Tebs from some training courses he did in Alicante. With a short explanation about survival training drills in the forest, the three were allowed through the gates. Tamara felt like she had been holding her breath the entire time. Once they were out of sight of the guard posts, she made an audible gasp for air.

"Phew, we're in!"

"We are, but let's move, I don't want to be around this area for long, there are too many soldiers for my liking." Alec said looking around nervously. Breaking the rules always made him feel uneasy. He adjusted his quiver on his back and directed them up a steep alley-way to their left. Tamara was mesmerized by the quaint stacked houses, the cobble stone paving and the many canals that criss-crossed the road they followed. She could smell bread baking, hops toasting and meat grilling. The streets were bustling with Shadowhunter's and there was a cheer in the air. The trio rounded a corner and the street opened up into a large square. There were small stalls selling food and trinkets, Shadowhunter's playing carnival- games and a stretch tent demarcating a beer yard. Right in the center of all the festivities was an impressively large fountain. Surrounded by festive Shadowhunter's.

"Oh bollocks, I forgot, it must be the Blood Moon Market," Magnus groaned, turning to the others. "There is a lunar eclipse tonight."

"I think we will have to wait until it's over before we inspect the fountain, so we don't draw any attention to ourselves." Alec said, looking anxious and annoyed.

"Well then, let wait. Surely the vendors will pack up this evening and go home. Once everyone has left, then we will have the fountain all to ourselves," smiled Tamara. "Besides, I am really curious to taste THAT…." She pointed at a cart with what looked like hundreds of multi-coloured donuts hanging from hooks. Alec and Magnus looked at each other. Magnus shrugged and held out his hand to Alec.

"Well we might as well grab a drink then while we wait." Alec took his hand and allowed Magnus to lead him over to an open picnic table while Tamara beelined to the food cart. It felt good to sit down after the long trek from Lake Lyn.

"I always dreamed of moving here one day," sighed Alec, resting his head on his hand as he gazed around the square. The Demon Towers that surrounded the city, glinted with the last light of the setting sun. Magnus, who was sitting across from him, rolled his eyes dramatically and waved at a waitress indicating that he wanted three ales.

"And I suppose you would have an 8 to 5 job with the Clave, a corner house with white picket fence, a wife and 2.5 children."

"What? Well, no…" Alec stumbled over his words while looking at Magnus. Even disguised as a rough and tough Shadowhunter, Alec could see a magical twinkle in Magnus' eyes. Magnus had this ability to make his heart skip a beat. Nobody had ever made him feel nervous until he met Magnus. He realized, in that moment, that being with Magnus, being with a Warlock, meant that his life may turn out different to how he planned. But he also realized, that he didn't care. He stuck his leg forward under the table to touch Magnus'.

"I'd only move here if you came to." Their eyes locked. Magnus opened his mouth to say somethings but was interrupted as Tamara crashed down next to him, a pink glazed donut when rolling across the table only to be saved by Alec's quick reflexes.

"I didn't know which one to get, so I got one of each colour, "she grinned wildly, blue icy already stuck between her teeth.

Part 11

The trio spent the rest of the evening trying different festival foods and drinking the local ale. Alec couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much than when Tamara and Magnus attempted a beer chugging contest only for Tamara to spit it all out over a poor passing by Shadowhunter. They were 'THOSE' people at the festival. As the moon rose over the city, crowds began to gather and the moon turned a deep red.

"The Batammaliba people believed that moon would turn red because it was wounded during a fight with the sun, that's why it is tradition to spend the evening of a blood moon resolving any outstanding conflicts. Just one moment, I will be back in a second." Magnus leaped from the table and disappeared in the crowd.

"He can't take his eyes off you, you know," said Tamara to Alec. "It's very romantic." She put her heads in her hands and gave Alec a drunken grin.

"Well, it's all still quite new. These feelings are quite new…" Alec felt his face go red. "But I don't want to rush things. We come from such different worlds."

"Oh please, not THAT different. Haven't you lot been coexisting for centuries?"

"Good point."

"What's a good point?" Magnus arrived back at the table with three pieces of paper and a pen.

"Everything I say," smirked Tamara, "what did you bring us?"

"Like I said, on a blood moon it is tradition to try resolve conflicts. So, write down something that's bothering you, something you wish to resolve."

Alec, Magnus and Tamara each scribbled down something. Tamara had a burning conflict in her heart. The conflict of identity. Magnus collected the papers.

"And now we send them as fire messages to the moon." The pieces of paper burst into flames and disappeared.

"Well that was cathartic," grinned Tamara, "Oh look!" Tamara pointed at the moon. The eclipse had begun and the three sat in content silence watching the cosmic show.

Not long after the event, Shadowhunter's gathered with friends and family and began to head home. Stall holders zipped down the canvas canopies and locked them up for the night. Eventually the square was empty other than for Alec, Magnus and Tamara. The three made their way down to the fountain. It had three bowl shaped tiers around the main fountain head that would catch water until is overflowed and cascaded into the pool below. The top of the fountain was adorned with beautiful stone sculptures of beasts spraying water from their mouths.

"Now where be this symbol you say?" Tamara slurred slightly as she kicked off her sneakers and sat at the fountain edge with her feet in the water. She felt the cool mist of the falling water against her red cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was because she was intoxicated or because of the moonlight, but this was the most beautiful fountain she had ever seen.

"Hmm, it's somewhere around here," replied Magnus.

Tamara heard a splash and turned in time to see Magnus push Alec into the pool. As he fell, he grabbed Magnus' hand dragging him into the water with him. The two made a huge splash entirely soaking Tamara. The two men were giggling like kids.

"Oh well, I guess we're doing this then," Tamara said with a laugh and jumped in to join them. The pool was deep enough to swim, and Tamara paddled over to the center fountain head. She passed through the cascading water and reached the central pillar of the fountain. Just as Magnus had said, it was covered in Shadowhunter rune symbols.

Part 12

It was a warm evening and the water of the fountain was refreshing. Alec couldn't remember a time when he felt so carefree. Although he knew they were on a mission this evening, and he took missions very seriously, he never felt more relaxed. He swam over to Magnus. Magnus was wearing a white shirt and Alec could see the sharply outlined form of his chest muscles through the wet, transparent material. He wanted to kiss him so badly his whole body propelled himself towards him. Magnus seemed to feel the same as he pulled Alec towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck and sinking his lips against Alec's. Magnus could feel Alec's heart beating fast against his chest. The whole world blurred around them as they kissed.

"Hey love birds, I think I found it!" Alec and Magnus snapped out of their trance to the sound of Tamara calling them. Holding hands, they swam under the cascading water to join her. Tamara was pointing at a geometric shape half emerged from the water, just as Magnus had said it would be. Alec pulled out his witch light from his pocket to illuminate the Orakart sign.

"This is it," she said with a loud excited whisper.

The three crowded around the symbol. It was faintly etched into the stone. If one didn't know what they were looking for, they most likely would miss it. Magnus ran his fingers over the symbol. Then pressed against it while muttering an incantation. Nothing happened.

"Well, now what?" asked Alec.

"I have so many questions," Tamara said looking longingly at the symbol. She reached out and touched it. Blue electricity sparked from her fingers.

"Woah, Tamara, be careful," started Magnus.

"It's ok Magnus, this feels right." Tamara turned her head towards Magnus and Alec, her eyes suddenly wide. Her hand had been pulled against the symbol like a magnet. More blue sparks escaped between her fingers.

Alec made a dash towards her with the intention to pull her away from the fountain head, but Magnus grabbed his arm.

"Alec, don't! I think she is opening a portal!".

Light began to swirl behind Tamara's hand getting bigger and bigger, the symbol had disappeared, and a window sized portal remained. They gazed through the portal into vast and endless, interstellar space. In the distance they could see a large spiral galaxy. Tamara turned again to face Magnus and Alec.

"I think this will take me where I need to go, thank you for everything. I will never forget you."

And just like that then she was gone. The portal was shut. Nothing but the fountain, Magnus and Alec remained. Alec dove forwards and slammed his hand against the stone symbol, but nothing happened. Tamara was gone and the symbol was nothing more than an etch in stone. Alec felt Magnus' hand against his back.

"It looks like it was a key portal, Alec. A portal that can only be activated by a specific object or person. I suppose in this case, Tamara was the key."

"But, where did she go?" stammered Alec. Everything felt so surreal. How could he feel like he knew someone his whole life, but also feel like that person was entirely a dream.

"I'm not sure," said Magnus quietly.

Alec suddenly felt cold. The hairs on his arms prickled. He hugged himself and he felt goose bumps forming on his arms. Magnus put his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"We helped her Alec. This is the closest we could get to helping her find out who she is and where she is from. And, if I am honest, I really believe she will find what she was looking for."

Alec hugged Magnus back. He rested his head against the curve of Magnus's neck, the sound of water cascading around them. He inhaled deeply, taking in Magnus's smell, his touch. He felt reassured by Magnus' words.

"You know, when we sent our fire messages to the moon tonight, I wished for peace. Peace between the Downworlders and peace with any otherworldly beings in the universe. I want all the hate to end. I want live in a world I that am proud of," Alec said softly, his voice catching slightly as he spoke.

Magnus realized in that moment that Alec was going to do great things. For all the Downworld and Shadowhunters alike.

"My dear Alexander, if I were to believe anyone could make this world a better place, I believe it will be you."

"Do you think we will ever see her again?"

"Something tells me we will."

The End

Notes:

If you got this far, thanks for reading 😊. I initially posted this on AO3 and then decided to put it up here as well. I reread it before posting and changed a couple of things from the AO3 post.

Anyway, if you like this story or have any suggestions, let me know. This is my first fic.


End file.
